Life is good but after death you make it better
by AnimeLover229
Summary: Reborn as Naruto uzumaki, what do you do? Abuse the Hell out of Shadow Clones. Show what Hard Work really is. kick some ass. and this time live your life to the fullest with a smile. SI smart;strong;Naruto. SLASH. YAOI.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Prologue**

Before I died I was your usual male college student. Well... as usual as you can be with a drunk abusive mother and no father to speak of after he left you and your mother when you were just born.

The only thing particularly ' _unique'_ about me was that I was born a female.

Of course, my change wasn't easy, on myself and my mother who believed and still does that all men are scum on earth.

Still it didn't matter after I moved out when I was 14 thanks to a teacher who saw the bruises on my arms.

My death thought, was not pretty to the onlookers, was very quick for me.

Everything had been fast. Being crushed by a speeding truck and all that.

So, when I randomly wished to end up in the Naruto world, as I laid on the road bleeding out, I didn't think I will end up as Naruto himself.

Regardless, at least I was born the right gender this time. As for all the kyuubi jinchuuriki haters, they had no idea what they are massing with.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm eight years old when I remember.

It's takes a moment to fully organize myself, but when I come into full awareness in this new body, I'm glad that I'm in my bed and no one can see me because I pass out right after, for the next two hour.

When I wake up again in my ratty bedroom, trying to adapt to this new turn of events, I can't help but look around me and cringe at all the trash that is on the floor but then again if my/Naruto's memories are right, I am surprised that I/Naruto made it until now with so little help from any adult and didn't starve to death.

It's must be the Uzumaki genes and the Kyuubi.

I got up and walked into the bathroom to look at my reflection in the mirror. I knew how I looked as Naruto, after all I have 8 years of memories living in this body, but I still had to make sure.

Short, thin, starved body that I/Naruto usually hide under orange baggy clothes, spiky, golden blond hair, clear blue eyes, not quite chubby cheeks, because of the hanger, with three scar-like whiskers birthmarks on each cheek.

I couldn't look away from myself, because even with all the differences my eyes were still the same as in my previous life; hollow, seeking and begging to be accepted as I am. While in my last life I covered it with 'don't care' attitude, I/Naruto covered it with smiles this time.

After a long moment of just staring at myself I decided to go shower and clean myself up. When I was done, I walked back to my dirty room, to find some clean clothes in all the mess in the closet that is not orange or with a symbol of Uzumaki on the back that will give my identity away.

I found clean underwear, a simple deep blue shirt and black shorts. They were little big but good for now.

I went to the small kitchen and turned on the pot to boil some water meanwhile grabbing a trash bug and starting to clean up the small apartment; I throw away all the eaten ramen cups and spoiled milk cartons in the refrigerator, and made myself a cup of tea with the tea leaves that I found in the almost empty cupboards and a new cup of ramen. It was not the best breakfast but for now it will do.

While eating, I thought about what I'm going to do now.

I was glad that I didn't have to go to the Academy for the next two weeks, because from Naruto's memories, the Uchiha massacre just happened two days ago and classes were canceled until they clean up the whole mess.

It was interesting to compare this Naruto to the Naruto in the series.

Because unlike what the series made people believe, Naruto didn't start the academy as a loud hyper child that screams at the top of his lungs that he will become Hokage. No, his first year at the academy, age 7, started with him trying his best but always being ignored when succeeding in a task or laughed at when failed.

Still, even though Sasuke, who was in the same class, did better than him. Naruto never got jealous.

It made me wonder, if Naruto from the series really hated Sasuke or he did the whole 'rival' thing with Sasuke just to make Sasuke feel better after the massacre. Because if it's the latter, thank god I remembered now before I became the emotional punching bag of the stupid, emo duck-dutt.

All in all, Naruto was still a quiet kid who wished for attention but still not desperate enough to want the negative kind of attention.

After I finished eating and cleaning after myself, I went and took all of my books and notebooks from the academy, that were given to me last year and at the beginning of this year, and sat up near the kotatsu* in the middle of the room and started reading.

There were 6 main subjects that were taught in the academy:

Math.

History.

Chakra theory and hand signs.

Geography.

Hiragana, kanji and katakana.

Physical exercise and weapons.

* * *

After looking through the first and second year math books and confirming myself that I knew all that was written there, I moved to history and geography.

As I read I couldn't thank whatever lucky star I was born under for being such a manga and anime nerd that I learned how to read and write in Japanese. Because apparently, another reason why Naruto failed in his classes was because he couldn't fucking read not mention write.

I am starting to wonder what the hell Hiruzen Sarutobi, the fucking Hokage, god of shinobi was thinking when he basically kicked Naruto to the wolves when he told the entire village that he was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and after that only met with Naruto **for the first time** when Naruto was thrown out from the orphanage at the age 4, only to give him an apartment and meeting with him **only once a month** to give him money and eat ramen.

Which now that I remember, I am supposed to meet with him next week.

To say I was angry was a **BIG** understatement. I don't even want to start thinking about Jiraiya, my **beloved** godfather (note the sarcasm).

After reading and memorizing the history and the geography books, I was getting hungry so I looked at the bed clock and saw that it already 1 in the afternoon.

I knew that I also needed to buy new clothes that were not flashy and food that has proper nutrition so that I can finally grow, and with Kurama's chakra and the Uzumaki vitality, it should fix my physical problem in no time.

I went and took the money from under the floor where I hide it, there were quite a lot of it. I took some and put it in my frog wallet (Gama-chan).

Afterword, I went to my closet and found a gray beanie hat that hid my blond hair quite well, and tore the sleeve of an old black shirt that was way too big for me, put it on my face and hid the side with the threads in my shirt.

I looked at the mirror and tilted my head to the side, I looked like Kakashi. It was good that I knew that in this world it was normal to wear a mask, unlike in my previous one where everyone will think you are a weirdo.

* * *

 ***kotatsu** -A _**kotatsu**_ (炬燵) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I hope you like the new chapter,**

 **so review and have a happy holiday.**

 **Love ya.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Chapter 2**

When I got back to my apartment after shopping I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment and disgust with the village.

To say the difference between the way they treated Naruto in the past, to the way they treated me today with my getup was drastic, will be underestimate.

In the past, Naruto couldn't go to any shop without being kicked out or yelled at, the only stores that will let him buy anything will be the grocery store and even there they overpriced on the ramen and the milk he bought.

After I put my new clothes on the bed to sort out later, I started to cook myself my first homemade dinner (in this body) that will be enough to feed 10 adults.

When I had enough to eat, I put the leftovers in the refrigerator and washed the dishes. I walked to my room and started to sort out my clothes in the closet to pails; clean, need to get washed and the ones that need to be thrown away.

As I was done, I went and took a netbook and started to write a list of what I needed to do and accomplish in the next two weeks before the start of the academy.

Learn about chakra theory (hand seals, chakra control and the academy three E-rank ninjutsu).

Get Hiruzen to teach me the kage bunshin no jutsu when I meet him next week.

Learn how to wield weapons (kunai and shuriken).

Learn the academy taijutsu and get Gai to teach him.

As I looked at the list, I knew it will be a hard road ahead of me. I mean, the fate of this world latterly on my shoulders, but at the same time I feel so alive to have purpose, more than just wake up every morning and live a boring life like everyone does.

Oh, I know I will make changes, because I know the story and I don't like the ending.

I mean, Naruto saved the world, Sasuke, and basically everyone, only to get nothing in return.

Yes, he ended up being the hokage and everyone acknowledge him like he wanted but it was a child's dream and in the end, he never found peace. He always gave his all to everyone and they took it because they didn't think he minded and that he was just kind like that.

They didn't understand that it was all a mask, a pretty lie to hide the anger and loneliness of his childhood. And when they became friends with the mask, a lie, Naruto was probably so afraid from rejection that he kept it and let everyone believe that this is the truth, when in reality he gave up on himself.

Ironic really, the guy who never give up, give up on himself.

I would have known, after all as much as me and Naruto are different we are also so alike, and if I didn't know the future I would have probably walked the same road as he did.

We both wore a mask, one cheerful the other indifferent, both wanted to be loved for who we are but couldn't even if we fulfilled our dreams; me as a transgender man, Naruto as the Hokage.

We both are the same, both chose being selfless for others only to get hurt. This is why in this life I, and Naruto would probably too, want to be selfish. I wouldn't hurt anybody deliberately, but I will still want to live my life to the fullest this time and with no regrets.

* * *

The next day, I woke-up after falling asleep reading the books about chakra theory and memorized all the hand seals and the hand seals for the academy's 3 E-rank jutsus. I didn't try them thought, I decided to try them today if I didn't find Gai in one of the abandoned training grounds.

I quickly washed up, dressed and made a large breakfast and ate it with the leftovers from yesterday.

It was a surprise how fast Kurama's chakra worked, because I could have sworn that I have grown an inch (2.5 cm) over night. The shirt and the shorts that I wore yesterday, and decided to wear today, now fit nicely. I also wore the gray beanie hat again and a black mask that I bought yesterday and a new pair of black shinobi shoes after I throw the old ones before going out.

I didn't know where Gai trained in the mornings so I just decided to go through all the training grounds that I know jonin usually train.

It must be Naruto's weird luck at work, because I found Gai doing pushups in the first training ground that I went. Not that it was hard with all the shouting he was doing.

"5458….5459….5460….5461…"

As I looked at him, I was reconsidering my decision but I already committed so I prayed to whatever god, kami, Shinigami or Jashin up there to keep me safe and went for the kill (or suicide….).

"Excuse me." I cut the spandex wearing jounin while he was counting.

Gai stopped his push-ups and turned to look at me, his face took on a look of surprise for a moment before he jumps up and shouted.

"GREETING YOUNG YOUTHFUL CHILD! WHO MAY YOU BE? AND HOW I, MAITO GAI MAY HELP YOU?" Gai said while making 'nice Gai' pose.

"Umm… my name is Uzumaki Naruto…" something went through Gai's face before he hid it "And…. I was hoping that you would help me train in taijutsu. I heard that you were an expert Maito-san."

I saw Gai looking at me strangely so I hurried to explain my reasoning in hopes that they influence him to say yes. Even if I need to show weakness for it, which I hate.

"I, well, I'm not very well liked by most people in the village." I began. "So, the instructors at the academy found ways to sabotage me, either by training me wrong or by finding ways to avoid training me altogether. So eventually I gave up trying to learn from them, sadly that include just about everything in the academy, and with the civilians all hate me and over charging me for everything or just kicking me out of places, it's a wonder I even managed to complete my first year at the academy and move to the next year."

I saw Gai's face harden for a second.

"For a long time, I accepted this as the way my life was. I pretended to be dumb as I could to avoid making the people who hate me think I was a threat. I gave up on learning because no one would bother teach me, but I need to learn and become stronger not only to survive, but also in order to protect my loved ones and my future comrades, to not be a liability... a burden, and make everyone see that I have value too. That I'm not worthless or a monster…. So, I ask for your help to make me stronger."

I finished my speech and looked at Gai with fire burning in my eyes.

I may not what to be Hokage and I don't have many people that I will risk my life for yet, except maybe the chef and his daughter at the ramen stand they were always nice to me, but it doesn't mean there wouldn't be in the future, or so I hope, people that I would love and want to protect, just as there will be people that will want me died (Madara, Tobi ….).

I need to get stronger and fast, if I need show a little of my vulnerable side so be it.

Gai had his head bowed; his bowl cut hair hiding his eyes then suddenly he appeared at my side, grasping one of my shoulders and started to shout…. Again.

"YOSH! WHAT A SPIRITED AND DETERMINED YOUNG MAN! I MAITO GAI WILL ENSURE THAT YOU WILL GAIN THE STRENGTH AND POWER TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND YOUR COMRADES! IF I CANNOT DO THIS I WILL DO 30 MILLION PUSH-UPS ON 1 THUMB!"

Gai said while striking a 'nice Gai' pose and his teeth flashed.

In the end, Gai decided to train me, according to him, it would be the most YOUTHFUL to train me and FAN MY FIRES OF YOUTH.

The day passed quickly after that. I got to know Gai better and was surprised by all his knowledge of the body and it's limits.

He taught me how to exercise right and build strength without hurting my body and when he saw how fast I recovered, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, he went and bought me a new set of weights, saying that as my new sensei it's to his out most youthfulness to buy me my first weights.

After putting on the weights on each of the legs and arms, he explained that I could ever sleep with them but still need to remove them once a week and train without them.

When I asked if it's ok and 'will it not harm my body and growth?'. Gai said that each body is different and I need not to worry. Avoiding the Kyuubi topic quit skillfully I may add and continued to train me.

When afternoon came, Gai said his goodbye with a promise to meet with him tomorrow bright and early at 4 in the morning to continue our YOUTHFUL exercise.

I went home with pains all over my body but also determination to become stronger.

On my way home I bought a lot of groceries and couldn't thank enough for my mask and hat that hide my identity, because I really have no idea how I would have paid for the food otherwise.

When I got home I put the groceries on the kotatsu and took my clothes and weights off, put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and went to take a long sower. Afterwards, I dressed in clean clothes and put on the weights again, and started to make lunch.

Again, I ate like a starved man, which I was, cleaned after myself and went to sit near the kotatsu.

It was time to try some E-jutsus, starting with the Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique).

According to the book, in the beginning you need to replace yourself with an object that is close to your body mass or less, because not everyone has enough chakra or chakra control to do this with bigger objects. So, I decided to try replacing myself with the wooden chair near my bed.

One moment I do the hand seals and feel my chakra building up and the next my chakra lashes out and grasps the chair and I sit next to my bed looking at the chair near the kotatsu feeling a little dizzy.

I will need to learn to get used to the weird feeling.

The next jutsu that I wanted to try, was the Henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu), so I went to my bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

This time I needed a clear image of the person that I want to look like, again I did the hand seals and built up my chakra, and with a proof of smoke Gai was looking at me through the mirror. This time I felt the chakra warps around me.

I looked at the image of Gai from all angles, making sure I didn't forget any detail, because what the point to look like someone else if you end up not looking like them.

When I saw that all was good I decided to test another thing. Slowly I reached out and grabbed my toothbrush… and well, its looks like my theory was right. Compared to other henge, mine was solid. Which was good, and will help me disguise myself from the civilians without using a mask.

Well to the next jutsu then. As I dispelled the henge and walked back to my room, I was a little curious how will this jutsu will react. I did the hand seals and built up my chakra for the third today for the Bunshin no jutsu (clone technique).

I don't know what I expected but at the end what happened to Naruto's clone happened to mine too. It looked pale, weak and overall dead.

I did notice thought that it was solid just like my Henge.

After I was done and dispelled the jutsu, I knew one thing for sure; I will need to learn chakra control and fast.

Chakra was more or less like a muscle, the more you use it the more your body will produce and with it your reserve will grow, not considering the natural growth of the chakra with age and the fact that I'm part Uzumaki, but if canon Naruto was considered to have a lot of chakra I don't even what to think what my chakra levels will be like considering that I intend to train with it daily.

Again, I sat near the kotatsu after putting the chair back to its place and looked through the window. It showed the faces of the four Hokages, one of them was my father's.

I still didn't know if I admired him for his sacrifice and belief in the village to see his son as a hero, knowing he is the Jinchuriki, or call him a moron. After all the man was in a war and killed many, he saw that humans can do unspeakable things to each other with no good reason.

I looked at the Yondaime Hokage for another couple of minutes, just staring at his face before deciding to just go and practice my hand seals speed and the Henge and Kawarimi jutsus again, and try to minimize the amount of chakra that I used, before cooking dinner and going to sleep.

I do need to wake up early to meet Gai tomorrow after all.

* * *

 **HELLO,**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter so please review,**

 **I have a question for you guys: what do you think Naruto thoughts on his father?**

 **See you next time.**

 **Again, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Chapter 3**

The rest of the week flew by, with me training and getting stronger, until it was time to meet with the Hokage.

As I was getting ready, I looked at myself in the mirror. In the last week, I grow up 6 inches (15 cm) and now stood at 130 cm tall. My body also become healthier thanks to Gai and with proper nutrition I even started developing muscles. I knew that my physical changes might make the third Hokage suspicious to the point he might refuse to teach me the kage bunshin no jutsu.

Because of this when I met Hiruzen at the ramen stand, I wasn't wearing my mask or hat but a big old orange shirt and black shorts with a little dirt on it. As I ran and hugged him while wearing Naruto's 'happy go lucky' mask. calling him jiji and all that.

"Well hello to you too Naruto-kun, how have you been?" He asked while putting my head.

I just smiled at him and shouted, "I'm great jiji! and guess what, guess what." jumping around him, "I started to read ahead on the academy books so this year I will be the best, dattebayo!" Stupid Verbal tic, note to myself to get rid of it.

The old man just smiled kindly and lead us to the ramen stand, ordering us two bowls of ramen while I rambled about this and that, and how great of a shinobi I will become.

After I finished my fourth bowl, I asked to go to an abended training ground to show him 'how awesome I am', putting the blue puppy eyes to use. He didn't have a choice but to agree to go after paying for our food.

As we walked there with me jumping all over the place and shutting nonsense, I absorbed Hiruzen from the side.

He really let himself go.

The so-called 'God of Shinobi' was nothing but a broken and depressed old man.

I did understand that the death of his wife must really hurt him, not talking about Minato and Kushina, who died that night and god knows how many shinobi. I knew people got depressed from such things but I also thought that after being a shinobi throughout his life and Hokage too, he will at least have some sense of responsibility and will not let his depression affect the village.

I mean Hinata's kidnapping that ended with Neji's father death or the Uchiha massacre a week ago, could have gone differently if hiruzen had grown a pear and stood for what was right or at least chosen a new successor to be Hokage.

But noooo… he had to take the Hokage sit, knowing his time was already up and every time something bad happens run away from the problem only to get miserable after that same problem blow up all over the place, ending with someone's death.

It was sad and I kind of felt sorry for him, but I really couldn't do anything about it right now, except use his pitiful state for my benefit.

When we reached the training ground, I started showing him the kawarimi and the henge jutsus, making sure to not make too great of display, just replacing places with a rock the size of his shoe and henge to a girl my age.

But when I made the clone, I made sure that hiruzen saw that it was solid when I got "angry" and kicked it.

"Jiji you gut to help me, no matter what I do the clone is always looks dead." and for good mager I throw my hands in the air and whined as well.

"Well Naruto I don't know, you will just have to keep trying." he said smiling wisely.

But I was not about to give up just yet "But jiji I read that this happens when you have a lot of chakra so the best way to fix it is if you will teach me a stronger bunshin jutsu."

Raising an eyebrow, "Really now? And where did you learned that?" he asked.

He knew what I wanted from him but he was making me ask for it, the old bastard. At least he didn't sound suspicious, so it was time to bring up the big guns.

"Well you see jiji I went to the library and read that there are different kind of bunshin." I said while shifting on my feet "But only two of them rely on chakra only and it's this one." pointing at the dead look alike "And the one called kage bunshin no jutsu but there was no information on how to do it, please jiji I have to learn how to do it so I wouldn't be the dead last this year please..." I clap my hand in front of me with sad desperate puppy dog eyes on the verge of tears.

I could see the old man braking under my stare and being defeated. I really deserve an Oscar for this.

"Ok Naruto-kun let me show you the hand seals."

After he shows me the hand sales, I try it a couple of times and failing on purpose by putting too little chakra into it.

Only when jiji leaves, after giving me the monthly allowance and promise to meet next month, do I go all out and make 50 clones and smile.

It was time to abuse the hell out of this jutsu.

For the start, I needed to learn all the basics so I told the 50 clones to start the leaf sticking and spinning chakra control exercise, and afterward made another 100 clones and order them to henge themselves to different people and go to the shinobi and the civilian libraries and have them read everything an academy student and a potential genin is allowed to read in order to increase my knowledge on Konoha and the other four villages.

Which reminds me that I need to buy a bingo book as it will help me explain how I know some of my future knowledge.

While my clones worked on chakra control and information gathering, I started to work physically. I made 30 more clones;10 did katas and another 10 practice throwing shuriken and kunai. It would not help me physically but the memory will let me know the do and don't when I will practice it myself. After I warmed up, I started to spare with the last 10 clones. It was no joke, they kicked my ass all the way to Sunday, but after quick recovery I went back to training.

It continued this way all week, waking up at 3:30am eating something light, at 4 am going to train with Gai on my taijutsu and weapons, At 9am going home to shower and eat large breakfast while sanding clones to the liberty and practicing chakra control, the academy's jutsus, weapons and katas. After resting and recovering going to practice taijutsu, weapons and ninjutsu.

I mostly worked on the kawarimi to get used to the feeling of it, and after one of my clones found shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique), I was determined to master it too just the way Shisui Uchiha did and recreate his technique.

All in all, as much as the training was tiring, it brought a sense of satisfaction and hope for the future to get stronger. In two weeks since I remembered my past life, I managed to get from a 115cm, starved and abused 8 years old child, to an 137cm academy second year student with the strength of a genin. I was very proud of yourself.

So when I woke up to the day to go back to the academy, I felt a little disappointed to waste time learning things that I already knew. I knew I needed to be there and if I will get too bored I would just sent a clone instead I decided. With a sigh, I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. When I was done, I got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat a light breakfast. After two apples and a cup of tea, I went to train with Gai, I told him the day before that I would have to cut our training time because the academy will be starting at 8am, he said he understand and would train 10 times more for the time I will be gone for my YOUTHFUL studying. I just smiled and didn't say anything.

In the second week of my training with Gai, he increased my weights from 10kg to 60kg on each arm and leg because of my fast healing and recovery.

He also helped me with my kunai and shuriken, how best to throw right on target, and when I asked him if he knew any kenjutsu because I wanted to learn to wield a sword, he started to train me with a pair of Shinais*.

It was no wonder Ten-ten became such a good weapon mistress. Gai was really a genius and the fact he was willing to help people that asked without prejudice only made me respect him more, not 'Rock Lee' respect, but in a the way a 'student sees a great teacher' respect.

When we were done training, it was 7am so I went home quickly, made one clone to make breakfast and a bento, and another one to pack up my school books in my bag while I was in the shower, I walked out of the bathroom just as the clones dispelled and I got to get dressed.

I put on black shinobi pants with black fitting sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves and a dark blue jacket. I decided to continue wearing my mask and gray hat to hide my very eye catching features.

The end result looked good so after putting one of my kunai pouch on my left thigh and the second one on my right back hip, I took my bento put it in my bag, wore my black shinobi shoes and left my apartment.

* * *

 **Shinai*-** **(竹刀) is a weapon used for practice and competition in kendo** **representing** **a Japanese** **sword.**

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

 **I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter because it my present to you all.**

 **DarkDust27 asked if in this story, Naruto will end up with a guy or if there will be just a gay pairing somewhere in this story, and the answer is yes for both.** **I have a reason for it that will be explained later.**

 **Again, happy Christmas and p** **lease review.**

 **See you next time**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Chapter 4**

As I made my way to the academy, I stopped by one of the training grounds and made 500 clones and ordered 200 to start tree climbing and water walking practice, and afterward to try spearing while doing it.

For the rest, I told to work on taijutsu, kenjutsu and kunai and shuriken.

My goal was to have a good enough chakra control to do genjutsu, after one of my clones found a book about it, which had more chakra control exercises then genjutsu, but everyone knows that genjutsu masters are chakra control freaks only second to medics, so I didn't mind.

When I realize that I only have 10 minutes until class starts. I quickly make my way out of the training ground. As I get near the academy, I could see all the parents escort their children to school. I just moved around them and went to my classroom. It's been a long time seen I stopped wishing for normal parents and accepted that all in all I am an orphan, it would have been weirder for me if Naruto had parents because I really don't know how to ideal with something like that.

The classroom looked just like the one in the anime. I walked up the stairs and sat at the far end of the classroom near the window and started observe all the kids that were there.

I noticed that there were less students than two weeks ago, be it because there were no more Uchihas or because some of the civilian parents must had gotten scared and pulled out their kids after the Uchiha massacre. Not that it matters, students with civilian background usually quit after the first or second year in the academy seeing that being a ninja is not all fun and games. That is why we began to learn ninjutsu only at the end of the second year.

Because of how little the class was I guessed that they will be combine us with some of the other classes. And I was right, as I looked at the kids that I didn't see before started to get to the classroom. I recognized the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combo among them with Ino talking to a pink hair girl, it was probably being before she and Sakura had their famous rivalry on Sasuke's heart. Which now that I think about, I didn't see him, must be still recovering at the hospital.

Shikamaru and Choji sat in the middle of the class, one already asleep and the other eating a bag of chips happily. I kept looking for any more faces from the series but didn't find any more until…

"Hello, may I sit here?"

I turned to the side where the voice came from and stared, before me stood a kid wearing black glasses, high collar shirt with a gray hood, that could only be Shino Aburame. I could only nod to him as he sat on the empty sit beside me.

I looked at him from my position on the bench, thinking what to do next. I wasn't planning on making any friends with a rookie 9 before we all became genin, but after a long silence which neither of us broke, I decided that it didn't matter and relaxed my body, continuing to just wait for our teacher to come.

I was wondering who our new teacher will be, since the last one was an Uchiha and unless he risen from the dead, (which is possible in this world now that I think about it…) we will have to get a new one. What I didn't expect was for the new teacher to be Iruka Umino.

"Quiet down class." at once all the noise quiet down.

Iruka looked a little nervous with all the attention on him before straightening his back and started to talk.

"I am Umino Iruka, you may call me Iruka-sensei, and I am your second-year teacher for the ninja Academy. I will be honest with you; the first few years of the academy will determine whether you can make it as a ninja. The first two years several of the students will drop out until we have the final class. That class will finish that last three years together, and will have the option to become proud genin of Konoha. So, make no mistakes your ninja career has already begun. Now I will be calling names to see if everyone is here and after that we will go over what it means to be a ninja, then after lunch we will awaken each student's chakra, if your family hasn't already done so."

Then Iruka-sensei started to call each of our names, when he called my name he stopped for a second but quickly continued. Afterward he proceeded to explain to us what it meant to be a ninja. He went over the various fields such as ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. He gave a brief introduction to what chakra was. He even explained some of the jobs ninjas could have. Overall while I didn't learn anything new, I still found it interesting.

Soon it was lunch, as I stood up with my bento and was about to go outside, I looked at Shino who looked a little sad to be alone. According to the story he didn't have friends at the academy because of his insects and frank attitude. Well, I did say I will make changes.

"Hi." I said, immediately Shino's head turned to face me "Do you want to eat together?" I held up my bento. He doesn't say anything for a second before nodding.

"Yes, I would like to have lunch with you Uzumaki-san."

"Great." I smiled at him behind my mask "By the way just call me Naruto and I can call Shino. I not really into all the 'san' and 'kun' after saying someone's name, but if it matters to you I can call you Aburame-san." I say while nervously shifting my eyes to the window.

"It's okay, you may call me Shino, why? because I also don't mind honorifics." he said while objecting his glasses.

Shino got up from his sit with his own bento and started to walk with me outside. Sitting down by the tree in front of the academy, each one of us opened his bento and started to eat. After I was done eating I opened a book about genjutsu and started to read while Shino was feeding his insects. Both Shino and I didn't feel like talking and we enjoyed the quiet much more.

When the bell rang, we got up to go inside for our second period of class. There, Iruka-sensei explained more about chakra, and talked everyone through the process of awakening their chakra. Since mine, Shino's and every other clan child already activated their chakra, we just watched as Iruka-sensei went and helped the civilian born ones.

Next, Iruka-sensei passed out some leaves and explained the process of attaching them to their skin using chakra, thanks to the shadow clones I already mastered this so I helped Shino who looked to straggle a little.

"Thank you for your help Naruto-kun." he said, objecting his glasses again.

"It was no big deal, this is what friends are for." I said and I meant it. Thanks for my experience from both of my lives, I knew attentively who I can trust to watch my back and who to stay away from.

I could see a little smile behind his high collar which made me smile too.

Soon class was over, and it was time to head home for the day. I said my goodbye to Shino and started to make my way to the training ground that I left my clones at.

When I got there, I sat near one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and started to clear my mind and meditate while dispelling the clones.

I have learned the hard way that when you use the shadow clones to learn new jutsu and what not, you must **not** dispel them at once, unless you what to get the migraine of the millennium.

I meditated for an hour in order to process and store all the information my clones had gathered. By making some of the clones practice taijutsu, kenjutsu and weapons, it improved my knowledge, muscle memory, response time and reflexes. And with today's mastering of the water walking and tree claiming, my chakra control had gone from terrible to acceptable.

When I was done organizing my brain, I tried the tree calming and water walking myself and made 30 clones to spear with me on the water and trees with weapons and ninjutsu.

I was still trying to master the body flicker like Shisui did but it proved to be very hard without the Sharingan, so nowadays I try to be more aware of my surrounding with my chakra than my eyes.

After I was done training physically, I made 100 clones and started trying the chakra control exercise I found in the genjutsu book to hide my chakra signature.

And to improve my awareness of my surrounding, I tried to kawarimi out of the away while my clones throw rocks or not sharp kunais while I was blindfolded. it very hard and by the end of it I was very tired, drained and sweaty.

When I got to my apartment I let a clone make dinner while I showered, and after eating went right to bed.

* * *

The next weeks went very fast.

At the academy, we listened to more lectures about history and chakra control training. we also started fitness, I made sure I was just above average, placing me fifth in the class ranking. The only one who noticed that I was faking it was Shino, when he asked why, I told him part of truth; that I didn't want to draw unwanted attention, he didn't ask more on the subject after that. And I was glad he didn't.

I was surprised how easy it was for me to befriend Shino and see him as a brother that I never had, someone who understands loneliness and being judged for something none of us had control of. I trusted Shino to watch my back like he trusted me to watch his. It was nice to have a friend and not feel so lonely anymore.

Sasuke was back and boy did he look bad. Where before he smiled and was nice to others in class, now he was cold and distant. Like an animal that will attack you any second. He even started insulting some of the other students and started having a burning desire to be the best. His chakra kept flaring up angrily with his mood swings, so me and Shino just kept our distance from him.

Me, because thanks to my chakra exercises I was more aware of it then others and I started to notice that very chakra has its own flavor so to say, and Sasuke's just seems too dark and heavy to me be around all the time. As for Shino, he just followed my example, and because he didn't like Sasuke very much after he almost broken one of the kid's arm in a fight.

On a bright side, I started to master seal less jutsu, which helped to my chakra control ever more, and after buying ton of water balloons and rubber balls, I learned the Rasengan. it took me a week to master with only one hand, unlike the original Naruto who used a clone, and couple of days later to master it on both hands.

Soon it was late December, and to everyone's surprise, it started to snow. I was training in the woods on my katas when I heard the sound of crying and laughter.

I went to look who it was, and I met with the sight of three boys making fun of a little girl. I got angry, I didn't like bullying, so I went to help.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I shouted.

The brats turned around to look at me, they were clearly older than me but thanks for my height I stood on the same level as them.

"And who are you!?" the boy with the missing tooth asked rudely, he probably was the leader of those morons.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what does matter is that you stop bullying that girl." I say firmly.

"Ohh… and what will you do if we don't?" the fat one asked while the other two laughed.

I leaked some of my killing intent on them and saw them start to shiver "Well for a start I can kick the hell out of you all." I said, smiling darkly behind my mask.

After that they run away very quickly, so I looked behind me and was meet with white-lavender, tear struck eyes.

I blinked and then sighed, this is going to be troublesome I just knew it.

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, I would like you to review, so I could know if you like the story or not and if you would like me to write something. It might not be in the story but I will be writing omake.**

 **Now question:**

 **Who do you think Naruto should end up with and why?**

 **See you next time.**

 **And again, please review.**


	6. NOTE WITH EXTRA-MUST READ

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

 **-8888888888888-**

 **I'm sorry to all of you that I didn't update lately but I realized that I was stuck because I didn't know who I want to pair with Naruto and because of this I couldn't continue the story and couldn't write the characters according to this.**

 **So, I need your help to whom pair Naruto with:**

 **-Neji.**

 **-Gaara.**

 **-Shikamaru.**

 **-Someone else(male).**

 **Please tell me, because the faster you write this the faster I will be able to write the next chapter.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **LOVE YOU ALL**

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I didn't want to post a new chapter to tell you all this so I wrote it here.**

 **Thanks to you all I chose who will be with Naruto. (YAY!)"\\-.-/"**

 **It wasn't easy but at the end I am happy with the pairing.** **Some of you might get upset so sorry but I still hope you will still like it anyway.**

 **To the next topic,**

 **One of you said my writing is not the best, and trust me I know it, it is after all my first fanfiction and English is not my first language.**

 **But with the next chapters that will come, I will correct and might even add to the first ones.**

 **The next chapter will be posted this week.**

 **S** **o, have a good day and happy new year.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-8888888888888-**

 **Chapter 5**

I knew I will meet her someday, but I thought because we were in different classes I will have at least another half a year before that.

Don't get me wrong I like Hinata as a person, a friend, a comrade, someone you meet and like talking to but forget the next day.

 **Not** as a stalker that will follow me around 24/7, pass out when I as much as look at her and fangirl in a creepy way that people think is cute when they are not at the receiving end of it.

The other Naruto might have married her but it does not mean it will happen this time.

I'm not even sure what they had in the canon could be called a happy marriage.

For all that people said about Hinata, all I saw was a delusional woman that full in love with naruto's mask of 'not giving up no matter what' for nothing but her own benefits, consciously or not.

She was too weak-minded to find her own strength and stuck like a leech to someone she thought had it and ended up relying on Naruto for everything and becoming nothing but a housewife that couldn't teach her kids to respect their parents and waited for Naruto to solve the problems.

Ok, maybe my outlook was a little harsh, but I don't want to have an eight-year-old girl stalk me for years until she finally confesses to me while dying from being stabbed.

No, I really don't want this bag of problems.

So, when I saw her about to open her mouth and speak, I handled this like a man; I ran away as fast as I could without looking back and prayed to kami-sama she didn't notice me.

I might not be proud of what I did but it was necessary, or at least that what I told myself. I was also glad I was wearing my mask and hat which hid my identity.

When I got home, I just tried to calm myself and forget about it. I will just have to find a different training ground next time. One that wasn't close to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

The next day I went to train with Gai.

In the last three months, we didn't have a lot of time training together, only three or two times a week because he had to take missions, but when we did, we started to develop my own taijutsu and it was great.

I didn't want to brag about it, because I got most of my moves from break-dance and Zoro and Sanji from one piece, but let's face, can you blame me they both are awesome and my taijutsu is a total kick-ass, literally. And by combining both of Gai's and Sanji's fighting style with Zoro's three swords style we created a masterpiece. But I had yet to master it and with my body growing and changing every day I needed to work much harder.

Still, I was able to keep up with Gai for half an hour without my weight before I collapsed. Which saying a lot about my progress, even if Gai still had his weights on.

As for Gai, he was happy for my YOUTHFUL progress and gifted me again with weights, that unlike the first ones were activated by seals.

The first time I saw them, I didn't know about the seals and didn't understand why Gai was giving me some thin black straps with pretty design on them, until I wore them on my legs, arms and upper back and he activate the seals.

It felt like the biggest, fattest elephant was sitting on me.

The only thing that kept me standing on my shaky legs was my three month of training beforehand and the thought that if I fall now I will never get up.

Gai, the closet sadist, just laugh and said that the weights were specially made for jonin and Anbu to train their body and speed. He showed me how to deactivate and activate them or making them heavier with chakra which prompted me to fell down on the ground, hard (ouch).

After the brutal physical training, I limped my way back to my apartment.

On the way, I looked at all the shops that was decorated with the new year lights for tomorrow.

It was very pretty especially with all the snow.

As I looked around me I felt a small stab of loneliness for spending a new year alone.

Shino had invited me to celebrate with his clan and family, but I declined politely knowing for a fact that all the clans celebrated the new year together and I didn't want to bring the Aburame clan negative attention.

We still exchange presents the day before holiday started. I hoped he would like my gift for him.

Shaking myself off my thoughts, I continued my way to the apartment, I still had training to do.

After the new year celebration, classes started again.

Five minutes before the start of the lesson, me and Shino entered the classroom after greeting each other and wishing happy new year, then sat at our sites.

Once the entire class came in. Iruka-sensei told us to be quiet and started the lesson.

Half a way to the boring lecture about chakra, he informed us that the next two weeks will be devoted to fitness and taijutsu and by the end of the month we will have our physical tastes, so we better be prepared if we want to make the cut.

I noticed while some civilian students looked excited and started to brag about how great they will be, others looked worried.

I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the two weeks there will be less students in our class let alone after the exams. After all, I already noticed that 3 students were missing, all of them with civilian background, meaning they all dropped out.

Soon it was lunch, and Shino and I made our way to sit by the tree in front of the academy that we claimed as ours while sharing our bento boxes. It was quiet and peaceful as we liked it, when suddenly it wasn't.

We both looked at the source of the noise and saw a group of older kids surrounding Choji and Shikamaru, on the ground between them was a ruined bento box. Choji looked like he was holding back his tears.

"Are you about to cry fatso? Hahaha… hey look Kenta the fatso is about to cry ha-ha…"

"Hey, I don't know why you are crying anyway, you were the rude one for not sharing your food with us." the smug idiot named Kento said.

Then it hit, those three idiots were the ones I met when I protected Hinata a few days ago, really don't they learn anything.

Dear kami save me from moronic children.

I sighed and got up "I will be right back." I told Shino. He didn't say anything only nodded, he knew I could take care of it by myself and if I needed help I would have asked.

"But hey look Sora, the stupid looking one still has his bento." the fat one said.

Kenta grinned and said "You are right Ryota, guess what losers because we are so kind we will make a deal with you. If you will give us your lunch, we may allow the fat one to apologize to us for not giving us his bento." the morons' leader said.

"…or he can keep his lunch while I punch your stupid faces." I said, moving closer to the group.

They all look at me.

"Hey Kenta it's this guy again." the Sora kid said, he was the tallest of them all.

"You don't seem to learn, do you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Shut-up you mask-face." the shortest, Ryota, said while running to punch me.

Really? 'mask- face' that was the best they could do.

I easily moved out of the way and put my leg out making him trip on it. Then I turned around to face the others two, who looked frightened, and said in deep threatening voice, leaking of killing intent.

"This will be my **last warning,** if I see you bullying anyone again, I will make sure that each and every one of your bones will be broken."

They paled and runaway, just like last time.

"Really, so pathetic." I murmured under my breath.

I looked back at Choji and Shikamaru, seeing them look at me in shock and a little fear, and just sighed again and turned to walk back to Shino, when a hand shot out and graded my upper arm.

I look down at Shikamaru with an eyebrow lifted up, he removes his hand fast and started to rub the back of his head with his hand. Choji right behind him.

"I… I..," he stumbled on his words and then sighed "Troublesome, I just wanted to say thanks for helping us in this troublesome situation." he said, looking uncomfortable with my piercing gaze on him.

"Ya...aa tthaa...nnk yo..you." Choji said while trying to dry his tears with his hands.

"No problem." I said and putted Choji on the head "Next time this happens call me or just punch them in the face and they will run away. All the cowards are like that."

I looked down again and saw the ruined lunch and sighed for how many times today.

Looking back at the two, I said "You know if you want you two can come and eat with me and my friend over there." I pointed to Shino's direction.

They both looked surprised at my offer but agreed with a nod anyway.

I lend us to the tree and gave Shino a nod for his silent question if everything was alright, and took my sit under the tree.

After an awkward minute, I finally said "You are welcome to eat whatever you want there are enough for all of us.", Shino nodded in agreement next to me.

There was another awkward moment between us before Shino took matters to his own hands (bless his soul).

"We shall introduce each other, I will start. my name is Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan.", he said while objecting his glasses.

After murmuring a troublesome, Shikamaru introduced himself and Choji as the heirs of the Nara clan and Akimichi clan.

They all then looked at me.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, just call me Naruto." I said with a shrug.

Shikamaru met my eyes and I could see him trying intensely to figure me out. I looked back at him, not one to back down.

Eventually he looked away, and as we all started to eat the air became less tense around us. While we ate, Shino made a small talk with Choji about bugs, and I took my book from my kunai pouch and started to read.

I felt Shikamaru's eyes moving to my direction now and then, but made no sign of acknowledging him.

It didn't bother me. I knew that eventually he will give up because of his Nara laziness.

Oh, if only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE**

 **I hope you liked this chapter because it took me a lot of time to write it.**

 **For those who wonder about my origins; I'm half Korean and half Russian, and I was born in Ukraine. My first language is Russian my second is Hebrew and my third is English, I also know a little Korean and little Japanese and how to curse in Arabic.**

 **So… ya… I am well educated and I hope it answers your question about my origins.**

 **Now, my questions to all of you:**

 **What do you think Shino's and Naruto's gifts for each other?**

 **What do you think about Naruto's and Shikamaru's pairing?**

 **And what do you think of my fanfic and what would you like to read next?**

 ***Again, I open for ideas but even if I wouldn't write your ideas in the story I may still write them in an omake later**

 **Have a good week and see you all next time.**

 **please review.**

 ***NOTE: I just wanted to say that I cleaned up all the chapters by myself so if you still see any problem please tell me.**

 **THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my oc.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, don't like I don't care.**

* * *

 **-888888888888-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Iruka POV:**

Iruka stretched his arms as he walked down the road.

He had just finished grading all the exams at the academy and was very tired and hungry but he didn't want to cook today, so after a quick thinking, he decided to eat dinner at his favorite ramen shop.

Ichiraku's Ramen was on the same main street as the academy, just a couple blocks away. The walk there was very quick but cold. Even with all the snow already melted, the weather was still chilly to be considered anything but above 10 Celsius.

Iruka welcomed the warmth as he entered the shop but immediately stops at his tracks at the sight before him.

There, sitting at the far corner of the bar table was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, eating a bowl of ramen. He couldn't see his face but he recognized him by his gray hat that he always wore.

He couldn't help but start wishing he ate at home tonight.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he had a problem with the kyuubi container. Not at all. He just preferred to avoid as much contact with the kid as possible.

He knew deep down that he wasn't being fair to the child, and Naruto was just a child.

A child who carries a heavy burden and being blamed for it by the people that put this heavy burden on him in the first place.

But even when he knew that, he couldn't help but remember **that night**.

The night, with the huge monster like fox and it's scary red chakra. The screaming of the people as they ran away from the looming beast. How his mother hugged and kissed him for the last time while promising him that she and his father will come back for him…..

.

.

.

.

…. and of course the day after the attack, the ruined village, the smoke, the dead bodies being collected by the shinobi, the smell of burning flesh as he waited with all the other kids, waited and prayed that it was all a bad dream, that the Yondaime didn't die **,** for his parents to come already and take him home.

He held for this little hope as he stood in the midst of tears and sorrow.

.

.

.

.

...only to find out he was an orphan.

He kept away from the kid at the academy.

It wasn't that hard. The kid did his homework, answered the questions he was asked and overall was a good above-average student, one that didn't need a teacher to explain a problem or give him extra attention in class, one that was easy for Iruka to ignore.

So, with one last look at Uzumaki's back he was about to turn around and leave but Before he could so much as move, Ayame, the chef's daughter, called out loudly for him in greeting.

"Umino-san is good to see you again." she smiled at him.

Naruto, who was in front of her and heard the greeting for sure, didn't turned around to greet him or even to just stare at him.

Instead he just continued to eat him meal.

Iruka was just frozen in his place by the door, not daring to make a sound in fear that his student will turn his way.

"What are you doing, standing there Iruka-kun? Come on, get in." The ramen chef, Teuchi, called out while waving with his spatula.

Acknowledging that their were no escape for this, Iruka just sighed deeply and sat by the table bar, not too far but not too close either from his student.

"Today we are having a sale Iruka-kun, with all the ramen people eat nowadays I'm sure i will become the richest ramen chef in all Konoha." Teuchi-san laughed at his own joke.

"So, what will it be today Umino-san? The usual order or do you what something else?" Ayame asked.

"The usual, thank you" Iruka said in a low voice, still feeling awkward to sit next to the Kyuubi container.

Teuchi and Ayame didn't seems to notice it, as they were back to prepare his order.

There was silence between them except from the slurping of the noodles as the child next to him was eating his ramen.

Iruka would admit that he was curious as to what the kid looked like without his mask, but he was still distracted with his mini panic attack to look his way in fear it might spark a conversation.

He had probably spaced-out because he was startled when Ayame put his ramen in front of him.

"Here you go Umino-san, one miso ramen and a half boiled egg."

"Thank you Ayame-san." He said hastily.

"Oh it's nothing" she giggled "And how about you Naruto-kun? Would you like seconds?"

Iruka teansed up again and glanced to his left.

The kid already had his mask on as he took out money out of his pocket to pay his bill.

"It's okay. I'm done for tonight. Thanks for the meal Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san" and with that the kid was gone.

After staring for a second at the, now, empty space, he went back to look at his meal with a thoughtful look on his face.

"..no-san..mino-san... Umino-san… **Umino-san**!"

Startled again, Iruka looked up to see Ayame looking at him worryingly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ayame-san, can you repeat it? I was not listening." He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine,I asked if you wanted anything else. You didn't even touch your ramen." She asked politely.

"What's the matter, Iruka-kun? Is something wrong with the ramen?" Teuchi looked questioningly at him.

"No, no! The ramen is delicious as always. It's not that..." he said while trying to find the right words.

"So what have you looking so agonizing?" Ayame asked as Teuchi came to stand near his daughter, to have a better look at him.

"It's just… well, I just wanted to ask umm.. If.."

"Well Iruka-kun?" Teuchi asked.

The Chũnin instructor sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips before asking, "Do you know the kid that just left? The one with the mask."

At their blank looks he quickly added "You see, he is one of my students so I was wondering how come you two know him, you seemed very close to him." He said while scratching the back of his head, trying and failing not to feel awkward about his question.

"Oh! So you are Naruto-kun's sensei" Ayame smiled and clapped her hands, looking very excited from the news.

"Can you tell us how Naruto-kun is doing in classes?" She asked, this time leaning a little closer to him. "He never says anything about them, only that they are ok." she stared into space for a moment looking disappointed before turning back to him with a curious look. "Ne.. ne.. Umino-san can you tell us? pleeeease..." Ayame begged.

Feeling a little cornered, he answered "He.. well.. He is a good student, a little quiet but very smart. He does all his homework well and answers the questions to the best of his abilities when asked." And yet the boy never offered up his hand when questions were asked, never volunteered on his own to demonstrate something in class. Iruka had discovered this early on – if Uzumaki were going to contribute to class, Iruka himself would have to call on him to do so. Not that he did, most of the times he just avoided looking in his direction or asked Aburame Shino that sits next to him.

"He is befriended Aburame Shino I believe, and sometimes hangs with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji at lunch but I don't think they are as close to him as Aburame-kun is." He continued to tell them about Naruto as both the cook and his daughter looked very eager to listen.

Iruka never noticed how much he paid attention to the Kyuubi-child as he just kept talking, surprising even himself about the things he knew about the kid.

At one point he looked up and saw the happy smiles of Ayame and Teuchi, feeling self-conscious he immediately stopped talking.

"I'm so happy Naruto-kun doing well at the academy" Ayame said while smiling softly.

Besides her Teuchi nodded "Yes, it's good thing that this time he has a good teacher like you Iruka-kun. I don't believe the previous one was as…. " he posed for a moment, " well-educated and professional as you are."

At this comment Iruka can't help but to sink a little at his site.

He didn't feel like continuing this conversion after that, so he quickly ended the talk and went back to his cooling meal.

He only remembered on his way home that they didn't answer his question about how they met Naruto.

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I'm sorry to all of you that I didn't update for a long time but I had some stuff in my life to deal with.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter**

 **See you next time.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
